Don't Leave Me
by Lunaculus
Summary: A hot summer night. Nate has some trouble sleeping so he ends up watching Touya sleep. Turns out the former Champion might have some abandonment issues to settle out. Blacksquaredshipping. Oneshot. Smut.


**A/N: **Here's the Blacksquaredshipping Christmas present smut I promised for my buddy Xx-Synthetic-Cyanide-xX. :D It turned out to be 12 pages long in the end.

Enjoy! And happy holidays to y'all!

* * *

><p>The heated, still summer air and the chirping of kricketots in the bushes nearby were making sleeping in a tent an impossible task for Nate. After hours of rolling around trying to find a position where he didn't feel like his skin was melting off, the messy haired trainer had decided to give up trying to sleep in his sleeping bag altogether. He had shoved the blue fabric cocoon under his head, using it as a pillow as he sat up in the small space of the shared tent. The grass at least felt comfortably cool under his fingertips, but he highly doubted that resting on it would feel the least bit comfy. It wasn't soft enough. This was actually not the first, nor the last night for Nate to have difficulties sleeping while his more experienced mentor slept peacefully, as if to him the rural and harsh embrace of the wilderness meant a night in a luxury hotel. Even now, as Nate shuffled his already messy hair tiredly, Touya slept right next to him with his chest slowly moving up and down in the rhythm of his breaths.<p>

The two similar looking brunettes were actually rather different with their personalities. Touya was the kind of person who hated big cities and crowds and would much rather train in solitude with his team in some Arceus forsaken patch of land in the middle of nowhere. His eagerness to travel could be seen on his figure as well. His skin had a bronze tan to it from spending time in the sun and his bare upper body glistened with small, pearly sweatdrops that rolled down his sides. His chest was muscular and covered in the remnants of old bruises, scratches and cuts left by different pokemon. His hair had gotten fairly long and almost reached his shoulders at longest, forming a slightly curly mess on the pillow he used. Nate enjoyed teasing him about his long hair but Touya didn't seem to care. As long as he could get his brown locks out of his face by tying them to a ponytail, he wouldn't complain. While it was clear as day that Touya was a trainer, it was just as clear that Nate was still somewhat of a beginner. His clothes were still clean and tidy with no need to patch them up. Opposite to Touya's, Nate's skin was very much pale and covered with freckles all over, from the tip of his nose to even his knees. It got sunburnt easily – a reason why he preferred the harsh coldness of Unova's winters to the scorching heat of the summers any day. His hands were still soft and free from any scars aside from a couple old burns he had gotten from trying to cook something on a campfire. After having burned himself a couple times he had just given up on the whole ordeal and left the cooking to his travel companion.

Nate's deeply dark brown eyes moved up and down Touya's figure a couple times, his gaze lingering on the collarbones and chest muscles that hid behind them his beating heart. He half-expected that heartbeat to quicken under his curious stare. Wouldn't have been the first time. Even though the tougher trainer tried to hide it and shrug it off, there was something haunting him at nights. There had been countless times that Nate would have been unable to sleep and happened to witness one of Touya's most cruelest nightmares. He'd see the older male writhing in anguish and digging his nails into the blankets and sheets in silent desperation, hear him whimper and plead for mercy in a muttered, weak voice. At times he could make out words from the mess. Sometimes even names, one of which always dyed his heart green with jealousy. Most of the time he managed to push his jealousy away because his worry for his friend was far greater.

But ever since they had first embraced each other last winter in a longing moment of mutual passion, his feelings had grown to unbearable extents.

Three years of desperate searching. Two more spent waiting. How much longer could that shattered heart stand being away from the green haired king before it would eventually break down completely? Nate had thought of it often while shooting bitter glances at his brown haired mentor. Even after all this time that distant look of longing remained in Touya's amber shaded eyes. It was clear that he missed his counterpart. His rival. His fellow Hero. For a Hero of Truth, Touya wasn't really acting the part. He was constantly lying and pretending not to worry anyone, especially Nate. That might have fooled the rookie in the beginning, but after traveling with the former Champion a bit he had learned to read him. He considered it funny how at first he had considered Touya's mysteriousness his most attractive feature, yet now that he knew what the mucular brunet was about, he still felt himself ache for him. That's why it probably felt so bad seeing Touya mourn after someone else. Nate felt as though he was a parent watching over a child that had fallen down from a tree and hurt himself, but still kept wanting to climb back up. Knowing it would hurt. Knowing things would be much better if he just stayed down.

Touya looked so calm in his sleep that night. Like those nightmares that seemed to bother him at least one night a week never were. Nate couldn't help but stare at the resting young man, the soothing calmness of the muscular figure reflecting from his eyes in a gentle gaze. A thought sneaked its way into the younger trainer's mind. An urge. For the briefest moments his hand twitched towards Touya to showcase his deep longing, then quickly turning into a fist. Nate forced himself to look away bitterly. For a second there he had thought of kissing those damned, alluring, slightly parted lips. Just to once more experience the thrill of the former Champion's mouth on his, that hastily needy tongue brushing against his own in a hazy lust. There were times when he was certain that all that had happened last winter had been nothing but a dream made up by his feverish, love sick mind. It was a hurtful thought, a thought that left him griefing for hours whenever it crossed his mind. If he wanted something in his life to be real more than anything else, it was that moment. Yet as much as he wanted to have a confirmation of the event having actually happened, he couldn't bring himself to ask Touya about it. He was far too scared of being denied and dubbed delusional. Dubbed disgusting.

Letting out a heavy, sad sigh, Nate fell back on the ground on his side, his back towards Touya. As tired, frustrated and pained as he was feeling right then, he still couldn't get sleep. The messy haired rookie huffed to himself and frowned, starting to poke at the blades of grass next to his piled up sleeping bag. They nudged slightly at his movement before swinging back to their former position. Nate reluctantly closed his eyes and attempted to let his thoughts wander enough to help him find his way into the dream world. However all he managed to reach were the gates. For what felt like an eternity but was only around ten minutes, Nate was hanging on the borderline between asleep and awake. Only to fall back into awakeness pushed by movement he heard happening next to him. Touya was tossing around in his sleep. Again.

In a mix of tired annoyance and true, sincere worry, Nate sat up and glared at Touya. What used to be a calm expression sculpted by the legendaries was now a distorted frown. The Hero of Truth was clenching his teeth in clear agony, a groan slipping past his tightly sealed lips as his fingers dug deeply into the fabric of the wool blanket beneath him. His head jerked back slightly as if he was flinching, a strong shiver running throughout his body that was slowly curling up to a ball as if trying to protect itself from something. The groans turned into whimpers that echoed within Nate's head. Reminding him of why he was so distressed by Touya's nightmares in the first place.

Why it was always so frightening for him to see the former Champion battle with his own inner demons and apparently be losing.

It was because he knew how strong Touya was. He had seen his mentor beat up dozens of really strong trainers and help out wounded pokemon that scared most people off with their threatening demeanor.

It was frightening because he could see the strongest person he had ever met grumbling like a dried piece of bread.

With some hesitation, Nate gently placed his hand on Touya's shoulder and shook him. Noticing that it did nothing but make Touya flinch and murmur a weak plea, he repeated the motion with a little more strength. It took some effort to form words because his mouth felt dry somehow and his voice ended up being a quiet mutter.

"Touya", Nate called out silently. He could see the older brunet's eyelids pressing even more tightly closed for a brief second before starting to slowly flutter open. "You're dreaming. Wake up. It's okay."

With a startled look, the brown eyes flew wide open as Touya jolted up into a sitting position, gasping and dripping with cold sweat. His shoulders shuddered upon the loss of Nate's touch on his skin and for a moment he seemed to stare at the fabric of the tent intensely, as if to determine whether it was real or not. His companion merely looked at him with a startled expression for the longest moments until at last Touya let out a helpless sob. The sun kissed hands rose up to cover the now tear-stained face as the former Champion franctically tried to wipe his eyes.

"I- I'm fine", he stuttered quickly, his voice quivering. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Just... just go back to sleep. I'll do that in a bit as well."

The look in Nate's almost black, dark brown eyes was piercing and stern, yet tired. He was used to this act by now, but that didn't mean he was any less sick of it. Even more so right now. He had now had enough of it.

"Touya", he spoke up in a quiet voice with a tone of disappointment. He had wished his mentor would just admit everything. Sadly the older male still seemed to refuse to trust him fully. "This has been going on for a long time now. You need to talk about it."

As predicted, Touya tensed up the exact moment he heard Nate's proposition. After a couple seconds of tense waiting, a laughter passed the older male's lips. The slender, bronze toned fingers ran through the long locks of mahogany hair, combing them in a nervous motion.

"You worry too much", he said. "They're just dreams. They don't really matter."

"Dreams that are keeping you from getting proper rest", Nate replied, a hint of cold annoyance in his voice. "We're friends. I thought you would trust me enough to talk to me about it."

"I do trust you. It's just really not a big deal", Touya replied, sounding slightly desperate. It seemed as if he was starting to run out of excuses, which surprised Nate. The rookie had been expecting a much longer argument. Maybe his mentor was too tired to come up with any.

"If it's not a big deal", the messy haired brunet stated in a loud, clear voice. His eyes were already glimmering with the sweet joy of victory. "Then you should be able to talk about it to me just fine."

"You wouldn't understand!" Touya snapped back at him, gritting his teeth. "You've never lost anyone close to you!"

"...my dad."

The long silence that followed the weakly whispered words was painful. The look of frustrated anger on Touya's face melted into a look of surprise and regret in a matter of seconds. Much like his expression, Nate's changed as well. Instead of glaring daggers at Touya he ended up staring at his own lap with a blank expression, a hint confused by the fact that he had actually managed to blurt it out. He hadn't spoken about his father for many years. It had never really crossed his mind to mention about it to Hugh, seeing how he already knew about it anyway. He hadn't found it necessary to talk about it to his mom either, seeing how his mom looked perfectly happy even without her husband. To be completely honest, this was the first time he had told about it to anyone. So now, as Nate finally had gotten out the words that had been stuck in his throat for years, he could feel tears starting to well up in his brown eyes and blind his vision. He had never thought it could have possibly bothered him that much, but apparently sealing up the emotions had not done him good.

Noticing the tears, Touya immediately let out a deep sigh, deciding it would be better for him to just leave the argument at that. After hearing the Nate let out a broken sob he forced a small, gentle smile on his lips and grabbed the younger male's shoulders, pulling him closer so that they could lean their foreheads against each other. Startled by the action, Nate glanced up into the amber-toned eyes for a second, feeling overwhelmed by the warmth in those enchanting pools.

"I'm sorry that I haven't spoken to you about the nightmares", Touya said quietly, comforting his companion by softly squeezing his shoulders. "It's not an easy thing to do for me. But if you really want to know about them, I'll tell you."

Nate's eyes darted away timidly and he rubbed his arm awkwardly, attempting to swallow another sob.

"You don't have to", he replied. "We all have our secrets. You're probably keeping this thing from me for a reason. It's just that... I hate to see you suffer. I want to help you. Because I..."

The sentence trailed off and Nate was left speechless, his lips parted as his mind screamed at him for having almost told Touya about his feelings for him. The fact that his mentor was staring at him, waiting for him to finish, did little to stop the blush covering his cheeks from spreading. The messy haired boy tried his best to find the words to explain himself but only ended up letting out an embarrassed and desperate little whimper. His heart was pounding in his ears, making him deaf to Touya's words at first but as soon as he felt a pair of soft lips touch his forehead, his heart skipped a beat and he could hear once more.

"There is something you can do to help me", the words flowed into his ears in the form of an oddly alluring whisper that sent shivers down Nate's spine. There was something highly suggestive about it. Something... tempting.

"W-what?" the rookie managed to stutter in a dry voice and waited for the answer, holding his breath.

"You love me, don't you? Then... promise me you won't leave me."

It sounded like everything in the world had come to a sudden halt. Nate could no longer hear the kricketots chirping outside the tent, nor the calm breathing of his muscular companion. A one last tear rolled down his cheek and landed on his knee. How long had Touya seen through him? How long had he known? Was he really that easy to figure out? This had not been the reaction Nate had expected to hear. He had been certain that Touya would laugh at him and tell him he's silly for harboring such feelings for someone with such a high status, being the rookie he was. Hearing the former Champion say that he wanted him to stay, tell him to promise him to never leave... it was everything Nate could never hope for. Yet, was it really a positive reaction? He hadn't said anything about returning the feelings. Maybe the older male was just messing around.

"Nate."

There it was again. The tempting tone of voice that made Nate inhale sharply, body shuddering. With some reluctance, the dark brown eyes moved up to gaze into the slightly amber-toned chocolate orbs. Soon enough Nate's eyes already started fluttering shut as he tilted his head to the side in a haze. Much to his dismay, the first kiss was merely a short, teasing peck on the lips.

"I'm serious, Nate."

A disappointed whine escaped Nate's throat. He flushed scarlet and took a deep, trembling breath before stuttering his answer.

"D-do... do you love me?"

Instead of replying with words, Touya sealed Nate's lips with a kiss. This time the kiss was a proper one, a passionate, yet gentle and loving one. It was quick to change though. Touya's hand sneaked it's way into the messy, brown locks of his companion, tilting Nate's head back slightly as his kiss took over completely. His tongue licked through everything inside of the other brunet's mouth, dominating the now weakly whimpering boy fiercely. Desperate for something to hold on, Nate's nails dug into Touya's bare arms, craving for more intimacy. Which was exactly what he was given. His mentor soon paused for a moment to take in the sight of him under his mercy, left breathless by the kiss. Nate tried his best to catch his breath and clear his foggy thoughts, a task that turned even more unnecessarily difficult as soon as Touya's knee moved between his legs, rubbing against his manhood.

"You didn't answer", Touya whispered huskily, moving to nibble at his friend's ear. The said friend pressed his eyes shut tightly, a small moan slipping past his lips as he muttered:

"N-neither did you."

"I thought my actions spoke for me."

"...I thought you only wanted sex."

A short silence occurred. Touya was the one to break it by bursting into a laughter, chuckling at the confused expression on his friend's face.

"What kind of a person do you think I am?" he asked, a hint of hurt visible in his eyes. "I've loved you for a long time now. I thought it was obvious."

Nate frowned in thought, conflicted.

"But... but what about that", he struggled to finish the sentence, his jealousness once again engulfing him. "...that N guy...?"

The smile faded from Touya's lips and for a second he looked bitter and hurt. A kind of face you'd see a heartbroken person make. Releasing a heavy sigh, Touya stared off into the space for a moment and laughed out in a pained voice.

"...N had his chance", he stated quietly, more to himself rather than to Touya. "They say you never really get over your first love. I think it might be true, seeing how he still haunts me in my dreams... but at least I have you now. For the longest of times I've been able to smile for real and not just fake it. And it's all thanks to you. I'm sorry. Maybe I should have been more clear with what I think of you."

Nate's heart had stopped and his tears were back, making it hard for him to breathe. Unable to say a word from beneath his sobs, the younger trainer wrapped his arms tightly around Touya and hugged him, pressing his face against the former Champion's shoulder. The taller male returned the hug with one alike and breathed in the familiar, safe scent of his companion. It soothed his nerves that were still tense from the nightmares, making him relax notably as he embraced the smaller male.

With some time, the sobs died out. Touya smiled and used the opportunity to plant small, gentle kisses all around Nate's neck and shoulders. He could feel the rookie's nails start digging into the skin of his back, hands shaking nervously. Of course. This was only the boy's second time.

"I love you", Touya whispered the words he knew that would help his friend calm down and relax. That they did. Nate practically melted into the former Champion's arms, letting out a small, relieved chuckle.

"...I- I love you... too..."

"Would you like to talk about this whole deal with your dad?"

There was some hesitation. Nate took a deep breath and sighed, then shaking his head.

"I'd rather just forget about it."

"Shall I help you forget?"

A blush.

"...p-please."

With that, Touya sank his teeth into the sensitive skin of Nate's neck. The rookie squirmed upon the contact, whimpering and trembling under the assault. The bite quickly turned into a lingering lick that made the sore bitemark tingle ever so deliciously. Touya let out a low humm, almost a purr and allowed his hand to slide from the smaller one's back down to his bottom, which he shamelessly squeezed in a rough motion. The other hand worked it's way under his black t-shirt.

"How come you still wear this thing? It's like an oven in here", the former Champion commented with a smirk as he ran his thumb over one of Nate's nipples. The messy haired trainer swallowed a moan with some effort and bucked his hips once out of instinct, looking away in embarrassment.

"I- I'm a little insecure about..."

"...your body?" Touya finished, his smile turning softer as he grabbed onto the hem of the shirt and pulled it over Nate's head, throwing it somewhere behind his shoulder. Those slightly amber dyed orbs rolled over the now naked, pale upper body, trailing the galaxies formed on Nate's skin by his freckles. They really looked like tiny little stars or at least small flakes of chocolate scattered around the beautifully pale skin. "I can't imagine why. It's gorgeous."

The two trainers locked eyes once more, Nate gazing into Touya's with uncertainty. The taller male licked his lips seductively, causing the rookie to dart his eyes away.

Unhappy to see his friend struggle with insecurity like that, Touya moved closer and gently pushed Nate down to lay on the grass, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. The thin fabrics of both of their boxers did little to conceal their bulges that now slightly rubbed together, making Nate whimper in the process. While Touya's smirk remained calm and collected, Nate had already trouble breathing even and keeping his thoughts at bay. They were a complete mess of adoration, confusion, disbelief and pure love and it showed on his face in the form of a hazy, dreamy look in his eyes. Touya leaned closer to him, moving his hips for friction as he did and looking straight into Nate's eyes as the smaller boy moaned helplessly, drowning in his growing lust.

"Just as cute as ever", the former Champion hummed and graced his lips over Nate's collarbones, all the way down to his nipples which he assaulted with his lips, nibbling and licking. Nate flinched at the feeling, gasping sharply and grabbing a hold on the taller trainer's shoulders, his nails digging deep. The slight pain felt good to the former Champion, who returned the favor with a gentle bite. The surprised yelp he heard in response made him chuckle. His hand moved to cup at his friend's swollen erection through his boxers, teasing it by trailing the fingertips from the head all the way down to the root before stopping. Just as he had thought, Nate desperately bucked his hips up to have more of the touch.

"This hard already?" Touya asked in amusement, looking up into Nate's eyes as he sucked on his nipple in between the words. "Did you miss doing this with me?"

A shy nod. Nate swallowed a couple times before murmuring his quiet answer.

"S-since I had fever the last time. I thought it was just a dream."

The sweet smile that found Touya's lips was enough to make Nate's heart ache.

"Don't worry", the tanned boy whispered, slipping his hand into his companion's boxers and stroking his aching shaft slowly, savouring the sight of Nate gasping and squirming underneath him. "I'll make sure this time will be as real as it can be."

It didn't take long for Nate to already be in a daze, bucking his hips to try and match the pace of his mentor's hand. It didn't work, however, since each time he did so, Touya stopped the movements and placed soothing kisses all over his naked upper body. And each time that wonderfully pleasurable motion stopped, Nate whined at the loss of friction and called out Touya's name. The sound of it was arousing, as it was practically a desperate moan, so soon enough the former Champion could no longer stand to hear it without getting some friction as well. With a swift movement, the smaller boy's boxers were pulled off and thrown to the same pile with his shirt. For a second Touya simply eyed the length up and down, squeezing at the root a little. A couple pearly drops of precum formed on the tip, rolling down the already pulsating shaft. Nate trembled at the touch, his legs weak and unable to move, his mind hazy and filled with the need to both release himself and return that sweet pleasure to his friend. His thin lips parted slightly to form the words even before he could fully comprehend what he was about to say.

"Can... can I touch yours?"

Touya, who had been tugging at the waistband of his own boxers, froze on the spot and glanced at Nate, surprised.

"Are you sure?"

A nod. Touya abandoned the idea of ridding himself of his boxers and left the duty to Nate instead. The smaller boy somehow shakily managed to move so that he lay on his stomach on the ground with Touya sitting in front of him. Curious, Nate traced the outline of his mentor's cock through his boxers at first. Upon realizing where the head was located, he moved his lips to grace over it, coating the black fabric with his saliva in the process. Touya shivered at the actions and bit his lip to keep himself quiet, still a little confused at his companion's eagerness. He didn't complain though. How could he have when those lips were sucking on the head of his cock so eagerly, making him feel lightheaded?

The fabric was soon pulled aside and Touya's erection sprung free. Nate stared at it for a longing moment, admiring the size of it and pondering how it ever managed to fit inside of him back in winter. His cheeks flushed with color and he took a steadying breath, then sticking out his tongue to caress it over the length, from the root to the tip. Touya gasped at the feeling, a reaction which Nate wanted more of, so he hesitantly moved his lips over the sensitive tip and took about half of the impressive length into his mouth. His tongue curiously investigated the veiny texture, savouring the salty taste mixed with something slightly bitter-flavored. It wasn't anything too unpleasant considering how the small moans he heard slipping past Touya's lips made it all worth it. He used his hand to stroke the root of his friend's cock while his lips and tongue worked on the head, slowly and carefully. Soon enough Touya had buried his hand in Nate's messy hair, tugging at it lightly as a form of encouragement.

"Jeesh, Nate..."

The sound of Touya's voice had Nate moaning back at him against his cock, which sent vibrations through the whole of the older boy's being. A loud, growl-like moan came from the back of his throat and his hips involuntarily moved to seek release. Intoxicated by the sounds, Nate moved his free hand to stroke his own leaking shaft, his eyes seeking the gaze of Touya's amber orbs, begging. Upon noticing the look the former Champion shuddered and tugged at Nate's hair a little roughly, pulling him away from his cock.

"Shit... don't", he muttered as he caught his breath. A hint of worry flashed in Nate's dark eyes.

"I'm s-sorry... did I do something wrong?"

Touya shook his head in amusement and pulled the other trainer's face close, looking him deep in the eyes with a lusty look.

"You didn't. You were good. A little too good", he murmured in a low voice, almost a growl or a purr. The sound of it sent shivers all over Nate's body and the fact that Touya leaned in even closer to whisper the next words into his ear did little to help him from whimpering in need. "I want to cum inside of you."

Desperate to get just that, Nate pulled Touya into a deep kiss, the older male moving on top of him as the kiss went on. And on. The two of them moved their hips against each other lost in their lust, enjoying the friction that their lengths rubbing against each other brought. But it was far from enough. They both wanted, needed more. So once their lips finally separated so they could catch their breath, Touya hastily rummaged through his bag for a bottle of lubricant. There was also a pack of condoms which he hesitated taking out for a moment, only to end up abandoning the idea as Nate pulled him back on top of him and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"...don't", came out a breathless beg. "I want it inside... all of you."

Groaning in impatience, already wanting to just bang his companion into oblivion, Touya kissed Nate's cheek and then pulled away in order to coat his fingers with some lube. Thinking they were moist enough he moved his hand to the younger one's rear, gently prodding the entrance with one finger at first. Noticing how Nate was tensing up at the feeling, he kissed the boy feverishly in order to help him relax. The trick worked and the first finger slid in with ease. Still not that familiar with the intrusion, Nate moaned quietly into the kiss and frowned slightly as the finger explored his insides. Soon another one was added and the two fingers scissored and prepared Nate for more, one of them brushing over a spot that made the younger trainer scream out in bliss. The kiss ended and Touya smirked victoriously, nibbling at Nate's neck.

"...here?" he asked in a husky voice, pressing his fingers further. The brunet beneath him moaned loudly, desperate, his erection drooling with need. As was his mouth.

"Touya", Nate moaned his mentor's name, pleading. "More."

The older trainer happily complied.

The fingers drew back from within Nate, leaving a trail of lubricant behind that dripped down to Nate's thighs. Touya lined his shaft up with the rookie's entrance, rubbing the leftovers of the lube on his length before pressing the head against the hole. The messy haired trainer took a steadying breath as Touya soothingly caressed his inner thigh, pulling one of his legs up so he could push in deeper.

"You need to relax."

"...T-Touya?"

The amber eyes lingered on the freckled face, searching for the gaze of the dark, nearly coal toned eyes that timidly looked back. The pale cheeks were dyed red with a shy blush.

"I won't... I won't leave you", Nate whispered weakly before closing his eyes and bracing himself for what was to come.

Overjoyed by the words of promise, Touya slowly pushed himself inside and with just one thrust of his hips, he was all the way there. Nate whimpered and panted a little, trying his best to relax. Touya helped the process by slowly stroking the crown of his cock, his thumb running over the slit a couple times. The motions left Nate a trembling mess of pleasure and need, clutching desperately at the blankets and grass around him.

"Touya...!"

Hearing the sweet moan was a good enough reason for Touya to start moving. The thrusts started out slow and careful not to hurt only to end up hasty and rough as Nate begged on and on for more. It didn't take long until the former Champion was pounding into the willing rookie with full force, hitting his sweet spot with each deep thrust. Nate screamed in bliss, nails his hips desperately moving to match the violent movements as his vision started to blur and fill with the whiteness of pure pleasure. He was so close that he could already touch the stars, his hand sneaking its way to stroke himself but it was stopped by the familiar bronze fingers that locked around the aching length instead.

"Let's come together", Touya purred as he leaned close to Nate in order to whisper the words into the smaller male's ear. "Come... come when I pour it all inside you and make you mine."

That was all Nate needed to reach the peak and let out a final, breathless scream that soon melted into a tired moan. Touya came soon after, growling into Nate's ears as he rode out his orgasm, pouring his seed deep inside the younger trainer's inviting heat. The messy haired brunet shivered at the feeling of the hot liquid running inside of him. It was somehow a really pleasant feeling, knowing that he now had a part of Touya inside of him. He was now Touya's.

"Arceus", the former Champion sighed, still shuddering with the remains of pleasure coursing through him. His heated body collapsed on top of Nate for a lingering moment and the two locked eyes. They kissed each other sloppily, both lazy and tired after their intese intimacy. It was only for a moment though, as soon Touya pulled away with a light chuckle, brushing his thumb over Nate's cheek. That warm smile that could melt icebergs was back and it made Nate's stomach do a backflip with pure happiness.

"...we made a bit of a mess", the former Champion murmured, wiping some of the remains of Nate's release off of his stomach with his finger and licking it off. "There's a lake nearby. Would you like to come with me for a quick midnight swim?"

Nate smirked happily and nodded with eagerness.

It wasn't like he would be able to get any sleep in this heat anyways.


End file.
